


The Queen of Fighters

by 1GB



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Threesome, Violence, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GB/pseuds/1GB
Summary: An erotic spoof of SNK's finest gal fighters in hot action!





	1. '94:3vs3

It all began in '94...

 

Coming from the city of South Town where each of them received their invitations, Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki met unexpectedly to discuss an upcoming fighting tournament. Prior to this,their male counterparts declined room for them, since they filled their teams fast. With no other solutions, the two met and wanted to prove the men wrong and they’re worthy of joining the guys in team battles.

Yuri questions who will be the our last team member, until the Shiranui Ninja found the perfect solution to complete their group. Yuri’s surprised to hear that they would travel all the way to England, where their last member opened a bar the “Illusion”.

"Let me get this straight," A bartender by the name of King reads the invitation."You two want me to team up with you two for a fighting tournament?”

 

“Yes, please!” Mai and Yuri begged in unison with pouty eyes.

 

"Hmm,haven't gotten any action since my bouncer days, so sign me up." King tosses the invitation so she could get back to clearing the bar.

 

“Yea-! That completes the…” Yuri says.

“Women Fighters Team!” Mai continued. “So we can send those guys a message not to forget about us next time!”

The two desperate damsels were happy and relieved that their team's complete. Their third fighter grinned before her time as bartender was up and gave the girls a quick drink up before closing.

 

"To the princesses of punch!" Yuri raised her glass as King and Mai gave her a puzzled look.

 

"Huh?"

 

"To us, and those who may end up having their butts kicked by us!" Mai chirped in which gave King a facepalm.

 

“Girls,let me say this...” King concluded as the bar ran silent for a few seconds. “Let’s kick some ass out there!”

 

"All right!"

 

The ladies gave their cheers and prepared for a new day. ready for some KOF action.

 

***

 

Battle in USA!

 

In the outskirts of San Francisco, California, an area where a friendly basketball game broke out in a fight. Nothing personal about it, the six competitors were split in half, becoming two separate teams of three. A small crowd of men in athletic wear, a couple of hobos and a group of cats were in attendance.

 

Their first victims were professional athletes representing the United States; former boxer, current street fighter known as Heavy D!, his friend Lucky Glauber, a basketball star,and lastly, Brian Battler, MVP of the Year in football.

Just to make thing even the matches were one-on-one and anyone KO-d, the next opponent is up. Just to make things were fair, team USA brought in Cool Guy, their own announcer.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen...get ready for the biggest match of 1994!" The short, quirky suited man warms up a small crowd that surrounded both teams. He turned to his supporting team to see if the participants are ready. Lucky gave him a thumbs up in return Cool guy nodded in approval.

Next he waited for the England team to see who'll start the match first.

 

"I'll go!" Mai grabbed her trusted fan while Yuri gave a thumbs up to the announcer.

"Let’s get this started folks! Haha! Round one…”

 

With the first two up to fight they went to their stances looking determined to get closer to the prize. It’s all or nothing this time around.

 

“FIGHT!"

For round one, all Lucky threw numerous basketballs at his opponent, which seemed like an unfair start for the scantily clad ninja. Mai missed several and dodged them all before twirling and called out,"Ryu En Bu!" Lucky flew ablaze before the flames faded as he rose back. Before he could throw a single punch at her, she got the upper hand and hit him with her trusted fan.

 

"Nippon ichi!" She posed for the crowd or anyone watching anywhere before the next opponent Brian Battler enters the stage.

In round 2, Mai threw basic punches and kicks with Brian easily blocking them, despite mild damage. Unfortunately, his attacks came up short and the team was defeated by another hit in the face with her trademark weapon, the butterfly fan.

 

“Kacho Sen!”

 

Mai had little energy left in the third round , but didn't back down against Heave D! That is until she attempted an air dive and D! countered with special move Blast Upper.

King avenged her team in round four by a series of kicks that'd put ol' Hwa Jai to shame. She took a heavy punch to Heavy's face, followed by her signature fireball move:

"Venom Strike!"

 

The former bouncer did a roundhouse unleashing a bluish fireball, knocking down the last of the American Sports Team. Heavy unleashed a faint yell falling dramatically to the ground. With Yuri left out of battle, the England Team won the first stage.

"Yeah!" Yuri held up a peace sign, "No one can stop us now!"

Mai held her opened fan to hide half her complexion, "That is if we get through six other teams..."

"Oh...right."

“Man,this is bull-” Lucky Glauber was pissed stomped his foot down as did Heavy and Brian.

 

“Come on, let’s not get in the way.”

 

Just as the  sportsmen made their exit, leaving the gates the gates for good, a bright voice echoes their ears.

"Oiii...!" Yuri ran behind them along with Mai and King not too far behind.

"What do they want now?!" The arrogant basketballer got annoyed.

"I feel bad when the losers just go home packing..." King crossed her arms, "We could talk it out with a drink.”

Brian scratched his head,"Could use one before I go back to the field..."

"I know!" Mai has an idea. "We'll provide service!"

"HUH?" Everyone turned to the Shiranui ninja puzzled.

"Service? As in..."  Heavy D looked confused.

"Oh,you guys don't know?" Mai says with a sigh and huddled her team members up. "Well we..."

"Oh gotcha!" Yuri jokingly smiled.

"Sorry, not my type of thing..." King nearly declined, "But I guess we could treat them for their efforts."

 

The women turned and smiled before the tall athletic men. As the leader, King proposed the offer.

 

“Say, now that the first round belongs to us, how about an evening celebration?”

 

“Can’t say no to these pretty ladies.” Heavy D shrugged. “After all,they’re the winners.”

 

“We just happen to know the perfect spot for that, if you know your way there.” Lucky grabbed his basketball.

 

“Let’s not waste another minute standing in this court full of cats,bums and other people were not familiar with, LET’S GO!” Yuri declared before King put a sock to her head.

 

“Were not going anywhere until we find our way out here first,” King says turning to their formerly opposing team,”Lead us to our destination, gentlemen.”

 

***

 

Within the heart of San Francisco, the two teams gathered at a large hotel on what could be the men’s best choice ever to be celebrating with three of KOF’s finest attractions.

 

The beautiful Mai lets her ninja garb showing what most men desire for. Lucky for a shirtless Glauber to witness such a fine kunoichi do more than kick butt in south town. Mai dropped to her knees exploring more of the street fighter on the edge of the bed with her head between his legs.

 

“Damn! I'm gonna enjoy this!” Lucky boasted.

 

A tug from his shorts, out pops his impressive member...something that surpasses her 'fiance' Andy. She grabs such a large black tool stroking with her left/right hand licking the tip as she goes. She stops using her tongue and thinks about going for the blow.

 

“Goodness will it ever fit?” Followed by, “I'm a Shiranui dammit! Well here goes...!”

 

On the soft rugged floor sat Yuri planting her bottom against Brian's face who happens to be laying back first. The superstar grabbed a handful of her cheeks as he took his tongue to her lips trailing through her wet lips. The First Lady of Kyokugen stroked his impressive stick firmly while taking the entire thing in her mouth!

 

“Oh woo!” Battler gropes Yuri’s firm cheeks as she works on his semi erect member. The energetic fighter bobbed up and down sucking him up while battler used his tongue unleashing quick hits to her entrance.

 

“Haha! Ooh! Ahh...that feels nice…” Yuri squeals lifting her head.

 

On the corner end stood a chair with Heavy D sitting down engaging in a makeout session with King, dressed down in her undergarments.The former bouncer of L'Amour trails her kisses to the neck down to his upper torso grinding gently against his crotch.

 

“Mmm…!” the pair let out a moan.

 

As they battle it out with their tongues, King had an advantage and that is raising his erection from beneath his shorts. The hand that  knocked him out began to rub his bulging crotch hidden within his shorts. Those were soon pulled off and a smooth hand stroked his hard member.

 

Back on the edge of the bed Lucky spreaded Mais legs as he slowly took his time pushing his cock in her. The ninja let out a moan after a few thrusts while groping her own bosoms to increase her arousal. Lucky sped up the pace keeping his hands on her thick thighs in return mais tits jiggled along the rhythm.

 

“Man oh man you tight as heck!” He groaned in satisfaction.

Still remaining on the floor Yuri faced away from Brian by sliding from his torso to get to his thick stick. She took a deep inhale as she held his and lowered herself on top,exhaled when she got the whole thing in.

 

“Oh geez!” Gasped Ms. Kyokugenryu bouncing on top of him along with her booty leaving a smiling Brian to enjoy the view. She got into doing herself inside him, she developed a series of squats as if she's on a workout.

On the other side of the bed King bent over for Heavy D taking charge this time. He penetrated her deeply holding both sides of her hips. She rocked back and forth against his waist repeatedly.

 

Still remaining on the bed with the lustful kunoichi now taking a well handled black dick in her backside! The current street fighter was mesmerized by the woman fighters body with her cheeks bouncing and smacking against his crotch fully taking her ass leaving her to arch her back while remaining on her knees.

 

“Ohh yes! Keep doing that!” The ninja screamed with pure lust. “It feels so good!”

 

Yuri got pinned on the floor all due to Brian unleashing more fury with him taking backdoor as well. As her backside is fully penetrated,her cute moans mixed with panting filled the room when she slid a few fingers in her wet slit.

 

“Harder...faster…!” King continued to let Heavy D have her way with her, making her scream for more of his thickness. She bit her lip when the hunk of a man held on her leg pushing into the deepest parts of her womanly body.

 

“Ohh yeah oh YEAH! My Andys never done me this way!” Mai confessed pushing Lucky to go further into her ass. The player groaned holding back as much as he could since any man in his position would burst early, but the ninjas clearly impressed with his endurance that can be matched to her so called fiance.

 

The couple on the floors feeling the heat and sweat both engaging in their own sexual workouts. Brian took full custody on her pu again only this time letting yuri follow his series of firm thrusts.

 

“Mmmm fuck yeah, I can feel it coming…!”

 

“Then get ready!” A roar can be heard bursting her pussy on his cock.

 

Back on the chair King regains her role as team leader riding Heavy D’s big dick as he held her tight. The master of kicks tilted her head in ecstasy when his dark meat met up with her pussy. She couldn't hold any further and bursted on Heavy D’s cock already soaked with her slick juices.

 

“Oh How’d I ever doubt you Mr.D…” King says as her orgasm subsided,”You’re not so bad after all.”

 

“Mmm...Thanks.” Heavy D kissed around her neck.

 

As the guys pulled out of the gals, the women team formed back up in a single column. Mai used one of her best assets in distracting the prey to make Lucky come with flying colors...her big round breasts.

 

Yuri finishes her opponent tasting more of the mvp player as he thrusted forward one more time before filling her mouth with thick fluids.

 

“Ahh...you're gonna come on my face,huh big boy?” King held her hands on her head with her mouth wide open as heavy groans stroking his co.

 

“Be a man and do it!” Another accusation from the woman caused the boxer to come all over her face, mouth open wide taking a few sprays in her mouth.

 

With the women fully satisfied with their night, they called it a day and made room for all six competitors for a long slumber on the only large bed made available to them. It didn't take long to drift off to sleep as one fighter after another were completely spent.

 

The next morning…the team representing America wake up after the all nighter with England Team. A note from the women sat on the bed as they advance at the finals.

 

Written in clear English, the paper reads:

 

Many thanks to our first celebratory win, but now we must go claim our titles as The King— “ the word King were crossed out and the word Queen was replaced. “Of Fighters! Sounds like a cool name for us don't you think?

Next time you'll see us we'll be swimming in big bucks and jewels!

Until next year,

King,Mai,Yuri

 

~TBC~


	2. '95

Kept on rollin’ in ‘95...   
   
*    
   
August 1995    
   
A hot summer day of training began for a team based in China. The Psycho Soldiers they're now called fought for justice(much like a certain Tae Kwon Do master) and peace going for the big prize again this year. Outside a gym, where their master Chin owns in the mountains waits patiently for his students taking his liquor to not only be useful in battle but for his own enjoyment. His students weren't on track today as Athena Asamiya went on with her friend Sie Kensou about not staying focused on his training.    
   
"Yep, this is gonna take a while..." Chin then took out his pipe.    
   
Inside the gym...    
   
"But why now...?" He stretched his arms out letting out a big yawn, "It's too early, can't it wait?"    
"This has gone far enough Kensou," Athena locked eyes with him not pleased, "Even master thinks you're struggling."    
   
"I know," Kensou looks discouraged," I could go out there and blow you guys away, but I'm not ready—"    
   
Athena sighs, "Now I know why you're not ready..."    
   
"Huh? You do?"    
   
"No day of training isn't complete without a good warm up!"    
   
"Not a problem," Kensou stood stretching his arms, but there's a catch to Athena's statement. She stood before him as he looked dumbfounded by her warm smile.    
   
"What, did I do something wrong?"    
   
"No, dummy!" Athena kneeled one knee down so she's facing his crotch. "When I said a good warm up, I meant a good warm up..."    
   
He's surprised when he finds Athena between his legs. “Hey—but what about master?”    
   
“Don't worry, I’ll get you back to good ‘ol Kensou in no time!”    
   
This startles Kensou, trying to relax. It’s not like her to miss out on important training, especially when the competition’s starting soon. His eyes widen as Athena got his shorts off observing his cock.    
   
“Gosh, it's bigger than I imagined…” She grasped his impressive length, stroking him gently. She kissed the tip before taking several licks. Her tongue brushed on the head       
like the best ice cream cone throughout the summer. She then twirled her tongue on both sides going around the crown not missing a single corner. She looks up at her helpless friend with her dazzling purple eyes as he’s enjoying the psycho soldier’s oral skills.    
   
“Oh wow…” Kensou took a deep breath maintaining his series of moans.   
   
Athena giggled as she began to stroke him gently from the base. Her hands were now placed on his sides, parting her lips to take his entire length. Moving forward Athena's smooth lips were brushing his hardened dick bringing more levels of satisfaction to her male counterpart, looking up at him again with those moe eyes.   
   
”Ah—Athena..." The chinese martial artist moaned. "You look cute doing that…”    
   
Athena took the compliment by taking his cock deeper in her mouth. She vibrated on him drawing her first moans. Breathing through her nose, the heroine decided to take her movements further by bobbing at a higher speed. Kensou looks down at his girl drenching his cock with her saliva. With Athena doing most of the work, he decided to take some action, starting with taking his hand to the top of her purple haired head.   
   
"Mmm-mmm?! (What the?!)" Moaned the apanese student when her friend began pushing his length into her mouth. That led to Athena relaxing her head letting him do some warming up of his own.   
   
"I'm...sorry Athena! I couldn't help myself, but your mouth feels soooo good!"   
   
She didn't mind him, being the slacker and all loved the feeling of him pushing close to her throat. Her gags were light, making sure not to chock quickly. The friendly couple continued to enjoy their private time alone up until the oldest student began to be at his limit.   
   
“Ahh...Athena! I-I’m…!” Kensou stammers slows his humping, shooting his cum in her mouth. She continues to bob not letting any drop spill from her mouth (and on her outfit that she personally picked out for combat). Finally she swallowed his well earned seed giving her good friend a sweet smile.   
   
“Jeez Athena...that was amazing…” Kensou breathed hard pulling his shorts up.    
   
“Yeah, that was an exciting warm up," Athena took deep breaths before she realizes...   
   
"Hold on...shouldn't we be out training?! Oh no, we're late!” Athena thought of their teacher all lonesome outside and quickly walked outside. Turning back, she grabbed Kensou's wrist, taking him with her.   
   
"Ahh, don't pull so roughly," Athena lets go of his hand,"I'm coming!"   
   
“Just promise me you’ll work harder this time...”    
   
He lightly clenches his fists as he looks at Athena with passion.. “You bet I will!”    
   
 “That’s the spirit!”   
   
   
**    
   
   
With the summer season still going, the second King of Fighters Tournament arrived to heat up the televisions at homes all across the world. The stipulation of battling in different countries changed to a large arena full of dedicated fans.   
   
Dressed in her red and pink costume, Athena found interest in coming to the arena and would be useful to take a look around the teams present. Ryo and Robert did one on one training as their teacher Takuma watched on. Same with the Fatal Fury Team which consists of the lone wolves Terry,Andy and Joe. Yuri, Mai, and King went on chatting about winning this year after losing to the Japan Team back in 1994. Heidern gave his soldiers Ralf and Clark a strategy to win. Kim kept his eyes on Chang and Choi as they were planning to escape his rigorous rehabilitation program. The 1994 winners Kyo, Benimaru and Goro sat out, predicting they’re going to become champions once again.  Just about all seven teams returned to the fray. She trots the hallways that led to several locker rooms left vacant for them to use. She jumped when she peeked through one of the doors, turns out there were a couple figures she found unfamiliar with.   
   
One stood with a rather steampunk look, dressed in denim overalls with blown boots. His color choice of a red and white striped bandana covering his messy blond hair made him stand out. But what sets him apart from the rest is his weapon of choice, a red bostaff. Coming from England, he went by the name Billy Kane and as South Town crime lord Geese’s personal bodyguard, he’s a force to be reckoned with.   
   
His partner sat in a Zen like state on a bench. He sported a mullet which quite fit in with the rest of his blue ninja outfit. He's known as Eiji Kisaragi, a ninja from a feared clan who's main goal is to defeat those who possess the Art of Kyokugenryu Karate. And if his goal succeeds, he did it for his clan, proving they're the strongest practitioners in Japan.   
   
She overheard their conversation which involve doing Geese’s dirty work for him and dealing with a mysterious blue flame wielder. Taking a peek inside stood a man moving his three section staff against the wall. He spoke with another individual in a blue mask and ninja garments assuming his job’s a ninja obviously. They were known as Rival Team, or two-thirds since their leader Iori Yagami arrives on his own terms.   
   
Billy discussed his plans with his new trusted partner confirming his duties with a nod. Athena kept her balance looking on their scheme, until an unknown substance touched her nose, breaking her balance.   
   
"Ahh...CHOO!"   
   
And down went our heroine breaking the door open as she's exposed to the rival team members! She looks up at them nervously with a suspicious look on their faces.   
   
"I'm sorry?”   
   
    
***   
   
   
The Art of Fighting Team clash against the Fatal Fury Team with Ryo kicking some serious butt against Joe. The oldest Sakazaki sibling draws a few punches at Joe’s unblocked torso taking some damage from the muay thai champion. His short punch combo ended with a special move, much like a famous uppercut in another universe, sending Joe flying to the stage floor.   
   
“Ryo won!” The announcer says as the winner stroke a pose.   
   
“Wow did you guys see that?!” Kensou looked on with amazement.   
   
"Yes those that Ryo’s gotten quite tough…” Looking at his surroundings, he notices something’s off.   
   
“Say, where’s Athena?” Chin wondered.   
   
“Why she’s—” Kensou stopped what he was doing. “Hey, she didn’t tell us she was going somewhere and not coming back! Don’t worry I’ll find her, and maybe I can finally…” He rubbed his hands together thinking he could finally ask to go steady with her.   
   
“Just be careful. Can’t face these tough guys alone.”   
   
   
***   
   
   
Now held hostage inside the locker room, Athena tried to explain to them that she’s no spy, but a fighter who fights for justice. Billy and Eiji didn’t buy what she said and decide to “punish” her for her childish ways. But she’s no kid, the ripe eighteen year old high school student had to stand up to these bad guys without the help of others.   
   
The purple haired girl stood between two hunks who grouped so she could feel them in her grasp. Not taking off her gloves her hands traveled from their chest down to their waist. The guys took the hint removing their clothing so Athena can crouch down. She giggled like a schoolgirl as she notice that both fighters didn't posses any undergarments.    
   
"Go on and laugh, it's not my fault all my laundry didn't dry!" Billy snaps. Eiji blushed keeping his personal reasons to himself.    
   
With their fine thick sticks out the idol grabbed both at the same time stroking lightly. Their lengths were about the same and didnt compare to Kensou since they were older and are serious about their occupations. Athena didn't like what their intentions are, but thay weren't evil like Iori...and very good looking being in their late 20s. In fact, this turned on our heroine.   
   
With the cks hardening with every stroke, athena took her hand off the silent ninjas giving him time to undress her at real time. The farthest hes gotten was her bottoms lifting her red gi and pulling down her pink capris and panties. His hands were now on her groping her cute cheeks before he removing them and laid his eyes on her bare p. He fingered the young star her juices coming out from the bj shes giving to his team member.    
   
"Ooh, not bad," Billy groaned as athena drenches his cudgel of a dick with her soothing mouth. She cutely moans bobbing her head at a steady pace with her hands resting on his sides. The tough fighter from the streets of south town grabs a hold of her purple hair adjusting himself from how hard she's sucking his tool. Athena moaned yet again when eiji slid inside her by surprise,attacking her p with stiff thrusts.    
   
 Billy pulls himself out of her mouth, "Eiji,let's take her to the seat over there and switch it up!"    
   
Making way to the soft seating area gave more room for Athena to lay in a doggy position, allowing the ninja to recieve a nicely wet blow. The bujutsu expert went from behind and drove inside her wet pussy. Athena moaned having to let another man fuck her there driving her to bob faster and suck harder. Both men picked up the pace driving their dicks deeper. Exchanging glances, they move on to a new position.   
   
Billy sat on the couch lifting athena so she can be lowered on his ck facing away.    
"Oh my—!" Her mouth gaped open as his dick dissappeared due to her cute booty being penetrated for the first time. The british fighter groaned pleasuring her yet still giving what she rightfully deserved. And that starts by slowly pushing out of her tight passage and continues pushing back in firmly.   
   
Eiji raised her legs up taking her in unoccupied area going at full force to Athena's goddess-like body. The psycho soldier's in complete shock having both men do her this way. But as of now, she loved her punishment of getting double teamed by a couple skilled fighters. Their sweaty bodies close to one another moving in synch, getting rougher taking her to her limit this time.    
   
"Ahhh keep going like this," Athena moaned like crazy, "Fill me up!"   
   
The young woman had her dazzling eyes on the mullet ninja with his serious, yet determined eyes. She reached her arms around his neck pulling him close to her lips. In order to keep the mask away from any trace of saliva, he pulled it off just this once so he could join her in a heated kiss all while thrusting deeply into her drenched pussy.   
   
That left Billy all lonesome making a good work on her cute ass. It didn't matter to Geese's bodyguard, but there are other areas that were sure to make the psychic powered fighter get off in no time. He kept his left hand on her curved waist at all times preventing her from any falls. His right hand removed any of her long purple locks from blocking his face, so he can work his mouth around the back sides of her neck.   
   
Athena let's go of Eiji, giving him the time to pleasure more areas of her body. Much like his team partner, he kissed the front area of her neck tasting more of her fair skin. Billy goes to her left ear licking her earlobe in a lustfull manner, sending chills down her spine.   
   
"Ahh! I'm—I'm—!" Athena's body suddenly gave out on her when she anounced her breaking point. Screaming in ecstasy, her pussy clamped on Eiji's dick, her warm bursting out and on his crotch. The silent ninja slowed down but couldn't hold back and with a loud groan he came inside the lovely lady. Billy breathed hard taking several last thrusts before he too came in her tight backside.     
   
Just now,Athena's living in a fantasy like something she never had. Her perfect body being fucked by two well-built studs and then being filled in both holes for the first time, nothing couldn't be anymore better. As her orgasm subsided, the men pulled out and made way to her face. She knew what to do, licking the remaining cum off their cocks before going back to the arena.    
   
"ATHENAAAA!"   
   
Good thing their time was over because a loud familiar voice came booming through the walls. It's Kensou, who nearly spent over a half an hour* looking for her to come back in order to be confirmed for their match.   
   
"Now if you'll excuse me..." In a flash, her naked sweat soaked covered body turned back to her pink/red costume,"Kensou, Master Chin and I have a tournament to win!"   
   
The rival team members were completely mind blown by her sudden transformation and chased her to the door with their clothes held.   
   
"Wait! Don't you have something to say to us for busting in on us?!" Billy had to ask before she leaves.   
   
"Oh right," Athena thought about it for a few seconds before giving the v sign, "Good luck!" and leaving shutting the door behind them.   
   
***   
   
“This is the final call for the Psycho Soldier Team,” The announcer spoke from the mic and speakers from the intercoms as their first match against the Ikari Warriors was about to start.   
   
Kensou ran to Chin tired out for looking everywhere he could turn to.   
   
“I’m sorry master…I failed…” He frowned upon him as the crowd booed at the stage.   
   
The drunken master didn’t take it lightly, in fact, behind his student ran his younger student, which brought the crowd back on their feet.   
   
“Hello world! Athena Asamiya’s here!” She ran out with flying colors bringing back life to her team. With no other choice, she went on the stage being the first on her team to go.   
   
“About time you showed up,” Clark had to comment placing his cap back on his head being the first man up for the first round.   
   
“Round One…Ready…?” The announcer stood back as the fighters did their stances.   
   
“GO!”   
   
~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Okay, it's been (about) month since '94, but I'm not giving up so early. I've been outlining, drafting, writing, rewriting again and again, until I'm finally satisfied for what I wrote. I couldn't forget about Athena so I've made a chapter solely based on her. Sadly,the Women's Team is absent in this chapter, but they'll make a return real soon...
> 
> Also, if you the readers like the story, send me some feedback! Comments,critisisms, a kudos? I look forward to it!


	3. '96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [3 IN 1] Kasumi earns her place in the Women's Team/Mature&Vice service Iori after midnight/A new tournament sponsor means a new challenge for the Japan Team

The pieces were in place in '96...

* 

Inside a hotel in England, Mai Shiranui thought the impossible hearing from King couldn't make it to the 1996 KOF in favor of her young brother, Jan. Just as she left back home to Japan, Mai's greeted with a fist hitting her skull only to evade it at a fast speed. A small fight broke out , but later went down when the mysterious woman introduced herself as Kasumi Todo and she wasn't alone. With King behind her, the New Women's Team is (re)born! 

We now find our heroines sitting and relaxing under the stars on the room porch. The Womens Team vets got to know their new member. Knowing it was getting late, they continue their conversation inside.

"...And if we win Ill be the one to rub it in Sakazaki's face when I say...I. TOLD. YA. SO!" The daughter of Ryuhaku Todoh shouts to the point Mai nearly collapsed. 

"Say King, let's hope your dear Ryo doesn't break an arm or two," Mai laughs to Kings direction,whom of which isn't amused. 

"Let her have him, he's not mine to begin with!" 

"Yeah but still, you seem to go red when he talks to you." 

King's cheeks go to a shade of pink upon hearing that,"Okay, so I do care about his safety,but it's on him if he goes easy on me!" 

"We'll see about that...Say King while the night still young, we could start our welcoming party." 

"What is that exactly?" Kasumi turned to the two women. 

"Earlier you've showed off your aikido to us and I gotta say, you've got quite the defense..." Mai tells her. 

King crossed her arms, pointing her right finger, "But if you want to impress us order to join,we have to question: Can you fuck like us women can?" 

"Huh? Uh-" Kasumi was confused by the question at first since english isn't her first language. 

After little thought she finally answered, "You mean like—do weird, yuri things to the both of you?" 

"That's exactly what we mean," Mai excitingly put her arms around Kasumi's shoulder. "So let's get out of this hakama show us what ya got!

An equally naked trio now lie on the hotel room's bed with a two on one showdown with the oldest Women’s Team members get a shot of the third and newcummer of KOF. 

Kasumi's up on her knees lip locking with Mai as their tongues interact with each other. King's right behind her cupping her soft booty before gliding down to her lips. The young Todohryu Aikijutsu practitioner moans from her mouth while continuing kissing Mai. King kept playing with her lips, becoming wetter every time she teases her entrance. But the muay thai fighter didn't want their new team member to get loose just yet. 

"I think it's time for a new approach, don't you think Mai?" 

Mai breaks the kiss and glances,"Yep! Let me see how Kasumi's good with her tongue..." She then backs up and spreads her legs back first on the bed,giving Kasumi the hint,"...right here." 

"For the sake of all that is right, I must do it!" Kasumi declared moving head first to Mai's lips. She uses her tongue to lick the labia making out to a wet pair of lips. Moving downward she runs into her wet entrance, making the kunoichi gasp. 

"Ooh, that's good!" Mai praises her new team member, with the latter teasing her with numerous tongue lashes. The hot kunoichi moved her pussy against Kasumi's face as she darted her tongue further speeding her pace. 

"Mmm, I bet she tastes good..." King moans looking beside the two attractive women, cupping herself a little as she's enjoying the girl on girl action. 

"Ohh, keep at it!" Mai encouraged placing her hands on top the young blunette, getting a face fuck she's haven't received from her lover Andy. Approvingly, this inexperienced female fighter showed her worth, pressing a couple fingers to her clit, driving the sexy ninja to scream aloud in their room. Kasumi was surprised to see the woman she fought briefly now shaken as her cum bursted to her unprepared hands and face. A job well done for this Todoh, but will she succeed for her fellow team leader? 

"Come on,baby..." King does her gesture as Kasumi crawled her way to the blond. 

Upon arrival she takes a deep breath stating,"I hope my skills will impress you King-san!" 

"Then let's get a move on!" Kasumi took a different approach by moving her young body against the older woman's built frame. Starting with her soft,natural breasts, Kasumi squeezed them firmly while taking her mouth and having a taste of the French native. Moving from the left to the right breast she sucked her nips as if she were a sucking on a lemon. 

"Ohohoho!" The shortly recovered-but-not-defeated Mai laughed at her partner's efforts. "It looks like you need some help." The kunoichi then made what King and Kasumi were doing into something she hasn't done to a woman ever. 

"Mmmph!" From behind, she surprises her friend by lowering her brown hair head to the boyish blond's own and went for a hard kiss. Their tongues clash as they've never dones this to each other. Despite this, the women openly enjoyed it. Kasumi moved from the breasts region of the former bouncer to her already wet pussy. Her thoughts tell her to do the same treatment she did to Mai, but she wanted to make King cum in a different way. 

Her experimentation began placing two fingers in the soaked entrance, followed by tracing her tongue upward to her clit. At an instant King moaned loudly as she's still kissing Mai. Kasumi felt accomplished once again not backing out on her actions which led her to move at a faster rate. She pumped her fingers inside King's pussy and sucked on her moist lips enjoying the mildly sweet taste of the muay thai fighter. 

"Mmmm!" King breaks the kiss with Mai before turning her attention to the active newcomer. 

"Ohh fuck!" She cursed aloud with her mouth forming a 'o' shape. Her body finally gave up, with her warm liquids flowing on the hand of Kasumi. With the leader now down, the rest of the team formed together, and this time, it was the aikido student to be tested by Mai. "I hope you're ready!"

 

"Ready!" As an award for her efforts it's about time for the blunette to finally have her release. Mai spreaded her legs wide sliding her fingers into her entrance, which was already wet from her sexual techniques! 

"Wow, you sure are drenched! Here, let me relieve you of your tensions..." Mai pushed her fingers slowly, leaving the blunette gasping. 

"M-Mai!" Kasumi had the energy to say, "Y-your fingers feel good inside me! Please!" The kunoichi smirked moving her hand further feeling the slick walls that penetrated her two digits. She knew what was going to be spoken next and sped up the pace locating that spot that Kasumi wants to feel for the first time. 

"Please make me cum!" Kasumi cried out in pleasure almost at her limit. Mai kept pushing in and when she finally reached it...Kasumi's back arched, her head went back, her hands firmly gripping the white sheets, and a cute squeal was heard in the entire room. After that, she fell into a short slumber in pure satisfaction. 

With her job finished, Mai catches up with a recovered King as they laid beside each other. Turns out when she got busy on Todoh, the kind bartender fetched a few glasses to drink that was left in a mini cooler. The two remained chatting on the bed, like the friends they already were since this whole team tournament began a couple years ago. 

"What do you think Mai? Think we could wipe the guys with her on our team?" King raised an eyebrow at her team partner. 

"Oh for sure, with all those defense attacks, she could make that Jack guy,you mentioned one time, scream, "UNCLE!!" After several moments and a few laughs, they discover what their new team member was awake from her first climax. 

"Good you're okay, Kasumi!" Mai's relieved that the newcomer's up safe and sound. King got up to give Kasumi her beverage that was sitting on the nightstand. 

"Can't have our little party without you, so drink up you've proved yourself to be one of us!" Gulping half drink in just one sip, Kasumi took the time to taste the sweet organic fruity taste that lit up her spirit (and her taste buds). 

"This is sweet, but kicking butt with you guys will be sweeter. This'll be a fun year!"

 

** 

 

At an alley after midnight... 

The sharp talons of a fearsome combatant sent a stranger on the streets laid on a pool of blood. Another thug made the wrong move by attacking the redhead from behind with a spiked bat. And for that the stranger felt the scarring pain of eight slashes to the chest,tearing the shirt open. Grabbing the neck, the victim had his neck held by the attacker before a burst of bluish flames explodes sending the thug down to an unconscious state. The red headed slasher turned from his backside giving the gang a evil glare, sending the rest of them running out of the alley. 

Those beatings were done by Iori Yagami, who happens to be Kyo Kusanagi's rival. His flames light a bluish tint and the need to kill anyone in his way to delinquish his lifelong enemy. Unlike the high school deliquent, he has little contact with anyone and prefers to fight alone.

But he wasn't alone...

There were a couple followers, and he sensed them as they appeared walking behind him. These followers, named Mature and Vice, two cruel, ruthless women who've previously worked with Rugal the host of the 1994 and 1995 KOFs respectively. They've replaced their secretary black suits with long dresses that showed off their gorgeous legs. Their buttoned shirts brought out some cleavage from their large chests. They once served the powerful entity Orochi before Rugal and Iori, but shown much more interest in the red headed man, appearing behind him without a trace. 

"What the hell do you two want now?" Iori's not at all happy to see them. "Why did you follow me here?" 

"The answers simple, violence isn't the only way to relieve the tensions in your body." As Iori looks on to the sky setting sights on the full moon, Mature moves closer to his lesft side. 

"Such a lovely scenery don't you think...? You know there are other ways to calm the orochi blood from within..." 

"And were here to help." Vice stood on the other side of Iori covincing him as well. 

"Hmph, if that's what you want...come." 

The orochi trio managed to grab a private area where there's no disturbances, which happens to be where the jazz musician resides. 

"Just remember our deal and I won't sacrifice your lives." Iori reminds the women as they undress him thoroughly. 

"Oh you won't deny our servitude after this." Mature says before embracing Iori for a kiss. The snake like hands of the seductive blond roamed on the man's neck another touching his bare chest. The kiss was anything but soft. The two were breathing hard much like their lips and tongue touching each other, which Mature didn't mind. The white material was then off Iori's torso. 

Next was his red leather pants, which had a belt attached both sides of the legs, were already lowered as Vice was busy consuming his hard member in her mouth. Her hands rested on the waist of the musician and the full hot set of lips brushed on the edges of his tool bobbing faster than any average woman starting foreplay. 

Up from above, finally breaking the heated kiss Iori managed to get Mature by fingering her pussy in the process. The former secretary felt hot and wanting every inch of him desperately needing his own seed to keep her alive(but any man could do). Instead he turned his attention on her partner who did well on getting him fully hard. 

"Hmph lucky," Mature stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

"Lay down..." Iori says in a commanding tone. With her tanned curvatious body on displayon the bed, the sole male had a good look at her round tits and her wet pussy. Iori held on to the bedsheets as did Vice pushed inside her fast, wasting no time doing her firmly. Back first her full natural breasts moved along with the redheads rhythm of thrusts. Vice's vice smacked to his crotch numerous times brought a look of pent up lust waiting to be unleashed. The pair's movements were intense they brought out a couple moans. 

"Ahh...fuck...!" The brunette managed to say arching her back, keeping up with Iori as they gave each other a vicious look. Despite the tall muscular man made an effort to make her wet, he didn't want her to climax just yet. Much to Vice's displeasure he slowed down and pulled out her hot cavern. 

"What the fuck...why'd you stop?!" 

Iori ignored her question and turned to Mature, who's enjoyed the show by pleasuring herself. The patient blond raised an eyebrow and positioned herself for her master. She went on her knees down to her hands going for the doggy position. 

"I'm yours for the taking," Mature spoke in a smooth tone. Iori grabbed both her cheeks guiding his schlong in her aching pussy. Iori pushed harder, letting Mature to burst out a mixture of moans showing she likes this kind of sex like her orochi partner. 

"Ohh yes do me Yagami!" Mature backed up her ass matching the purple flame user's rough hits.

"Hmph!" Iori smirked remaining in a fast pace. The lead of the team took Mature deeper in her (dephs), sending the bed shaking. 

"Mmmm!" The light skinned woman held back her loud moans, a sign that she's on the verge of a climax. 

"Don't think you're going to cum right away!" Iori suddenly stops. "Both of you come here..." 

Mature turned to Iori as she remained on her knees and rested her right hand on his right thigh. Vice took over his left side putting some force to his skin. The sexual pair drew their tongues torward his hardened cock tasting each other's juices. Their mouths would partially meet, but kept their eyes on that tasty man meat. After the ladies dine in, the firey redhead lays down sparking an idea for the two women. Vice hopped on top of Iori's dick again and Mature sat on his face giving him a taste of her sweet slick juices. Mature licks her lips as Iori's handsome face is covered by her dangerous curves. Her fellow secretary rode with intense bounces as her big breasts swayed with the rest of her sweaty tanned bod. The beautiful orochi assassins were feeling good having some control on the young man that held a great amount of power. Seeing eye to eye, they entertain themselves by leaning close, enough to rub their tits together and doing lots of touching. Mature did most of the touching, sucking her partner's dark nips while cupping them. 

"Mmm,shit..." Vice moaned as the blond's kisses moved upward, from her neck, to her chin, and finally, her smooth lips. She took the hint and her fiesty tongue met with Mature's sensual tongue. Just as Iori orally assaults Mature's pussy and darts his cock up Vice's pussy respectively the ladies duke it out in a make out frenzy as they reached their peak.

Once the women rode out their climax, Iori lifted them off him so he could shower the busty babes with his seed. A few streams of come shot on their wickedly hot faces, followed by their chests. Finally, the two licked the remaining cum from the tip just as he took a couple more shots in their mouths, hungrily swallowing the seed they've earned. 

With every person in the room spent, Iori leaves his servants to go to the balcony, looking upon the full moon. 

"Just you wait Kyo," He snarled, "For it is I that will send you to hell pernamently...hahahaha!" 

Mature and Vice looked at their team leader as they were returned in their dresses. 

"One question," Vice tells her partner,"How many times out of ten will that happen?" 

Mature crosses her arms,"As long as we're here, dear, there's no stopping his true power..." 

 

***

 

It's an afternoon of clear skies at a large stadium and the final round was soon approaching. Hundreds of fans gathered as well as the media getting much more publicity worldwide.The Japan Team toppled the Yagami Team with Kyo blasting a ball of flame to Iori as he lost his confidence to win a second time. The crowd cheered, knowing their heroes could emerge victorious a third time.

Watching from a screen inside the stadium stood this years host, or hostess, sporting a black and white dress suit that shows her feminine curves. Her long black hair is perfectly held back with a white headband looking stunningly beautiful without bangs. Her names's Chizuru Kagura, the first woman to hold a KOF tournament, a successful businesswoman, and keeper of the Yata Mirror protecting her clan from any sense of danger, one of which is the entity known as Orochi.

'Just as I predicted,' She thought proudly wanted the finalists to win. As the stage cleared for the final stage, she approached Kyo, Benimaru, and Diamon. 

"Congradulations, a wonderful match." 

"Who the heck are you,toots?" Kyo asked. 

"I'm Kagura, the Guardian. The one holding this tournament and I'm here to see your true power...the power that destroyed Rugal." 

"Rugal? How—" Benimaru says before he's interrupted. 

"That's not important. Just know this, you were more lucky than strong. And I'd like to find that strength of yours, right here. That is...If you're up to it." 

"Woah!" The men went wide eyed for what was winessed.

Yata shocks everyone in the arena, undoing her business suit, unbuttoning her white shirt and removing the red strap from her waist, exposing her well developed breasts. 

"You three compete against me in a sex battle in this very stage. Make me cum and you guys retain your titles as the King of Fighters. What do you say?"

Kyo, Benimaru and Goro thought about such a lewd request. If it means having to fuck the sponsor to claim their title in front of thousands, so be it. Without hestation, they accepted which leaves a grin on Kagura's face.

As she lowered her black pants however, she's greeted by one of her opponents hands on her waist. 

"Allow me to start your challenge..." The handsome blonde known for being a hit with the ladies lowered his head lining to her pubic area. With both hands,he pulled them down along with her panties revealing a small patch from her pussy. It was a beautiful sight for the Japanese American and didnt hesitate to dive in, using his tongue to brush on her pink lips to her most sensitive area. The hostess moaned holding on to the top of his tall hairdo as he dwelve further his tongue touching her wet opening. Much to her surprise, the rest of the Japan Team, Diamon and Kyo, held to Chizuru's arms before setting their sights on her breasts. 

"Us too."

The young deliquent sucked on Chizuru's left nipple, circling around it with his tongue repeatedly while the judo champ tastes her right sucking hard. 

"Ohh...ooo...this feels..." The businesswoman had a face full of pleasure to take on a trio of strong,powerful fighters who won it all in '94 and '95.

Once the team departed from stripping Chizuru, the action didn't end as it was just getting started. With one of the biggest competitors now laying nude on the stage, Goro held Kagura so she could be lowered safely on top. Chizuru moans lowly taking every inch in her body like any brave warrior would. Her hips gyrate up and down geting a good rhythm going compared to any dance she's performing. Goro gets a hold of her waist securing the midboss with his giant hands as she bounces on him. 

"Mmm...doesn't this feel good to you?" The Yata mirror holder had to ask since the giant below her shows little emotion on his face. 

"Ahhh it indeed does." Diamon says with smirk as Chizuru places her hands on his chest. The hostess bounced more that her long hair's spreading forward. It was a beautiful sight for the photographers and cameramen when she flipped it back with her hands.

Watching from the sidelines, Kyo and Benimaru thought of how they would fit into the equation.

"She's so hot for the cameras she totally forgot about us," Benimaru puts his arm on his waist.

"Let's move in then," Kyo couldn't hold back any longer as he undoes his pants, "Hey Kagura, suck on this!"

"Whoa!" Having no choice she held on to the crimson flame wielder's thick rod,pumping him with her gentle hands. As she continued to bounce on Goro, another impressive length moved torward her face. Now with two cocks in her hand, Chizuru stroked them, now having to decide which one to taste first. It was a tough call and her lips moved from the left to the right getting both wet with her saliva for the next round.

"Say Beni," Kyo tells his friend," How about we double team her?"

"A nice menage trois sounds good eh, Kagura?" Benimaru nods as he and Kyo lift Kagura off of Goro.

"Sounds exciting." Chizuru looks back at Benimaru.

She let out a desirable gasp when Kyo pushed inside her. He's not a big as Diamon, but in situations like these, he doesn't hold back. With her pussy full, it was up to Benimaru to get ahold of her ass. With a loud groan, he slid slowly without harming her in the process.

"Ahh!" Cried the sponsor getting two thirds of her holes filled. Numerous snaps are heard from the photographers taking sexy snapshots of Chizuru enjoying getting double penetrated by two lucky fighters. The crowd had a big reaction cheering for the heroes as they rose their speed, leaving the group perspired. After numerous thrusts, Kyo and Benimaru release her so she could assume the team in a new position.

The woman is brought back to her knees only to consume Kyo's in her mouth. Benimaru held her ass and began pushing inside her pussy.

"Mmm...!" Kagura getting dp'd a different way, her backside bounces back to the Japanese American's toned waist.

Switching it up one last time, the Japan Team went for a triple team, which is certainly hard work for Kagura, who's moaning delightfully as they stuff her with their impressive tools. Breathing hard her body moves faster between the cocks of a crimson flame user and a giant grappler thrusting in her ass and pussy at the same time. Her mouth's also occupied by the lightning user as she bobs at a steady pace drawing more audible moans. She had to throw in the towel runnning out of stamina all three showed her their worth making the businesswoman cum.

Once the guys pulled out they stand in front of a kneeled Kagura. Starting with Goro he unloaded on the beautiful sponsor's left side of her fair skinned face. Benimaru shot his spunk on the eight side of her face, leaving Kyo to aim at the center. Kagura closed her eyes and used her tongue to gather the remaining cum spew in her mouth, swallowing as much as possible. 

Accepting defeat, Kagura looked up and claims, "Japan Team, you three are truely the Kings."

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lengthy chapter that was planned back in November, finally completed in 2017! Inspired by wrestling fanfic legends Dice & Kristi's 'This is Monday Night RAW' series, I thought making a series based on KOF's timeline of games would make good stories based on the story and characters, it really struck me in a big way!
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment or Kudos if you enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
